The Bestfriend
by FanaticWriter
Summary: Yup, that was me. Maggie O'Bryan. One of the guys, tomboy, and totally in love with my best friend. I'm not sure why I'm even trying anymore. This isn't a movie or some kind of fairy tale. The best friend never gets the guy. Girls like Jenna get the guy.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

They had won the match, Oliver is going to be beyond happy. He'd been training for this all his life. His first year playing off the benches on a professional team and they won their first qualifier for the European Quidditch League Cup for the first time in 7 years.

Who am I? I'm just the best friend. I'm average, I guess. One of the boys. I like sports, I like fixing up muggle cars like my dad does for a living, I like flying. I like my brown hair pulled out of my face in a ponytail, I like my blue eyes free of make up, and I like my jeans. Muggle-born, Muggle raised. Ravenclaw for 7 years, Oliver Woods neighbor for 17 years growing up, and his best friend for 16 years so pretty much since we were 7.

"Maggie!" Oliver came up and hugged me. "We did it! We won!"

"I know! I know! I'm so proud of you!" I yelled smiling my head off. A girl came up and talked to Oliver while I congratulated the other guys. They all knew me. I was Oliver's only good friend outside his team. I went to the practices when I could. I went to all the games. I went to the parties when I could. I was a potions maker at the hospital I kept my own hours based on what positions I was brewing. I was clinging to hope I'd get the position of potions master when Slughorn decided to stop tormenting students.

"Maggie, hey, you remember Jenna from school she was in Gryffindor with me," Oliver said introducing me to a girl I barely remembered, and likewise I'm sure.

"Oh of course. Hey Jenna, how have you been doing?" I replied.

"Fine, I'm a writer for the Prophet now," she tossed some hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah she's going to come celebrate with us tonight," Oliver said. "You coming Maggie?"

"No, I've got a potion brewing at the lab that needs my love but I'll wait til you all come back out to say goodbye," I told him. My smile fading slightly.

"Alright, you two talk til I get back," He practically floated into the locker room. They were all walking on air.

"That was a smart choice Maggie, deciding not coming," Jenna said beside me.

I looked at her, "Could you explain that please?"

"Well I mean everyone at Hogwarts knew about your crush on Oliver. I mean seriously how long are you going to follow him around?"

"Just some friendly advice between two girls Jen," I said. "Don't expect Oliver to care for you more than Quidditch if you two become something. I've been friends with him for 16 years and I'm used to being second on his list of priorities and I know I'll drop down to third once he finds himself a proper girl but that girl is not you. I go to all the games, never miss one. I spent all day today with him at warm ups and everything. Now you want to know the difference between you and me?"

"What?" She bit out.

"You would have gotten mad at him for forgetting that today was your birthday. Me? I don't. This was the biggest game of his life and I know that I will never be able to win over that. So if he forgets a birthday fine. He's still my best friend. You, you would throw a tantrum. You would be angry that he forgot you. I've grow to expect it. So like I said, just a warning. Get used to being second to a sport. Everyone always will be when it comes to Oliver."

She turned to face me, her shading red, "You know what-"

"Hey I'm back," Oliver said appearing out of nowhere his smile still on his face.

"Hey Oliver, I'm heading out now. Great game, I'm so proud," I said smiling. My face not betraying an ounce of the trouble with Jenna only seconds earlier. He hugged me and I hugged him back. "Tell the boys I said the same. I'll see you all soon."

"Yup, we'll go out just the guys," Oliver said not realizing what was wrong with that statement.

"Totally." I replied and walked towards the floo system.

Yup, that was me. Maggie O'Bryan. One of the guys, tomboy, and totally in love with my best friend. I was right when I said there is a difference between girls like Jenna and I, she would have gotten angry that he forgot her 23th birthday, she would have told him. And she would have gotten his attention. He would have felt bad, apologized, and done something to make up for it. And that's why the girls like Jenna always get the guy and the best friends are the ones a the weddings pretending their tears are of happiness.

If my math is off just let me know. -Author.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. I don't even own my own brain. Enjoy.

Okay so maybe I'm over reacting a tad. I mean the wedding thing hadn't happened yet. But let's face it Oliver, if you forget the unhealthy obsession with Quidditch, is a catch. I'm not sure why I'm even trying anymore. This isn't a movie or some kind of fairy tale. The best friend never gets the guy. We just sit back, act supportive, and eventually the pretty girl, or the smart girl, basically any better girl comes along thinks we're a threat and give the guy an ultimatum. Her or Me. And I'll give the girls credit they usually do it right after they get the guy to fall madly in love with them. So they get picked.

Life in the post-war magical world wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It had only really been two years since Harry Potter rid the world of evil, I hope my announcer voice got across to you. It was also slightly sarcastic. I was at the final battle, Oliver was too. I have to admit, though the whole battle was horrifying and scary, hearing the twins mom curse was just about the greatest moment of my life.

Harry and Oliver still talk on occasion but Harry and Ron are trying to clean up what they can with a bunch of other volunteers. The twin's sister Ginny is one of them much to Harry's dislike. Hermione however got into politics and is trying to straighten up the ministry so something like this never happens again. Or something along those lines. George has been pretty lost without Fred, we write each other often and I'm in the shop all the time helping out. Lee Jordan is really helping George through it. Charlie went back to Romania I think, he always did do better with dragons than with people. It was his thing. It seems weird that we graduated Hogwarts when the famous Harry Potter was finishing his third year. That kid saved the world at the age of 17, I was stressing about my application to the hospital at 17.

I'm getting off topic. It was the morning after the big win and as always I went over to Oliver's place to put his hangover potion in his cabinet because he, of course forgot he was out of stock when he decided to party last night. Filling the cabinet with a couple of vials I heard giggling in his room. I rolled my eyes. I was long over being sick at the thought of him snagging someone. I exited his house relocking the door behind me before anyone knew I was there. I'd see him later that day. They had a practice. And I would be done brewing by that time.

I scurried off to work greeting people as I went, getting happy belated birthdays in return. A couple of my interns decorated my office modestly and a couple of gifts were left on my desk. I put them aside and told them that after shift we would open them and then have the cake that was sitting on the table with a preservation spell on it. We then got to work brewing the potions required for the season and a couple emergency ones incase of an outbreak. Once we were restocked I realized I wasn't going to make it to Oliver's practice today. But it was okay, it wasn't like I promised or he was expecting me. I showed up when I could to support my friend.

I opened gifts and laughed with the interns. I consider some of them my friends the others work friends. I got odds and ends like a new winter hat for when the season hit and some quills. A couple got me gift cards to my favorite book store and things like that. We ate cake and they asked how Oliver's game went and were happy to hear they won. After eating some cake we all went our separate ways. I flooed to Diagon Alley to see if George needed my help with anything.

"George-ie!" I yelled smiling as I entered the busy shop. The regulars turned and waved but the others looked at me like I'd lost my marbles.

"Mag-Pie!" George yelled back coming to hug me.

"Do you need me on the counter or what?" I asked taking off my coat and sliding on a nifty name tag with the shops logo on it.

"Counter would be great love thanks," he kissed the top of my head and walked off to help customers.

I made my way over to a clearly tired Ron who was ringing up a customer. Once he was done I nudged him, "Get out of my spot, stop working, and go make the woman you're in love with do the same. She can't single handedly save the ministry in one day. But don't use that line when you talk to her."

Ron sighed and looked relieved, "Thanks Maggie you're the best."

"Say something like I just wanted to have a nice quiet dinner with my lovely girlfriend and maybe add an I love you in there somewhere," I smiled while he went to say goodbye to his brother.

The next customer stepped up and I recognized her, "Mrs. Leary. Jack's birthday already? How old is he now 10?"

"Maggie how you remember I'll never know. He is 10. Fixing to start Hogwarts next year. Any chance he'll have you for a professor?" She winked at me.

"I don't know tell him to wish it when he blows out the candles on the giant cake I just know your making him," I smiled bagging her items. She paid me the total I told her and we said goodbye. It continued like that until the bustle died down. George made his way over and asked what would he do without me in that dramatic way he always used to.

"Oh I don't know, spend way to much time with your brother who shouldn't be pulling shifts here while being an Auror." I told him sternly.

"He just showed up. I think they all still think I'll break." He said quietly.

"It was only two years ago. We worry. But tell him next time to get his butt home and floo me if it gets this busy again. That's the great thing about working for the hospital I have interns to take over for a bit if you need me," I smiled. He smiled back. He'd been doing that more lately smiling, laughing, it gave us all hope.

"Any way I can repay you for all this?" He asked.

"Yes, you can talk to that bonehead ex-captain of yours and when he tells you that Jenna and he hung out last night after his big game you can tell him what a horrible person she is," I said knowing he would know who Jenna was.

"Wait wasn't your birthday yesterday?"

"Yes," I said knowing where this was going.

"Then why did he go out with her?"

"No she went with the team to celebrate the big win. I had some potions to tend to at work," I turned to pull my coat back on.

"Maggie. Did he remember this time?" George sighed.

"Of course not it was his first qualifier off the reserves you know it's the only thing he was focused on. I swear that boy would forget his own birthday if we didn't make a big fuss of it every year," I turned back to face George.

"Maggie," he began but I shook my head. "So heading out?"

I smiled, "Yup, going to get food then see how Oliver's practice went."

"You know that he doesn't deserve you right?" George called out over the now empty store.

I laughed and called back over my shoulder, "None of you do."

I stopped by my house and fed my black cat. That's right a witch with a black cat, mahahaha, evil laughter. I check my voice mail because I forgot to by the time I got home from the lab last night.

"Hi sweetie it's mom, your father would be here too but he's out working on that mustang you all are so obsessed with. I swear you're workaholics the both of you. Anyways Happy Birthday and come by this week for your gift. Your father said he could use your help on a car or something I forget but just let me know so I can make your favorite and bring Oliver we haven't seen that boy in forever. Okay love you bye."

I smiled, she was harmless really. She was a great mom growing up. They both took the news I was a witch really well. It helped that we'd known the Wood's for years and that they explained it to us when they saw the owl. Oliver and I got closer when we went to Hogwarts. I didn't help that we were in different houses but I spent more time with Gryffindors than Ravenclaws anyways.

They had spent some time in the states after I graduated and moved out. Dad had family there and they ended up buying a second house somewhere in Salem, Mass. I don't go visit them there but I guess you could tell why. They slowly picked up American slang and now so have I from the time I get to spend with them. It's funny confusing my magical friends with muggle and American slang. It took me forever to explain to Oliver what Basketball was but he still claims to this day that it's not a sport unless there's more than one ball and you're on a broomstick. I made many sexual references there but I'll spare your poor innocent eyes.

I quickly changed out of my work robes into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Putting my wand in the side pocket I sewed into the inside of my jeans I pulled my hair up into a pony tail on my way to the fireplace. Taking some powder I stated Oliver's address and I was off.

Brushing myself off on the other side I looked around for him, "Oh Oliver! There's a strange woman in your house! You better come check incase she's here to kill you!"

I continued exclaiming things like these until he came in from the kitchen. He just shook his head as he crossed to hug me.

"So how was practice?" I asked as we made out way back into the kitchen. He went back to loading the magical version of a dishwasher. The sink with a brush that was charmed to clean on it's own.

"Easy as a reward for our win."

"Bet that drove you nutty," I smiled. "Well I'm hungry to let's go get food."

"Let me grab a jacket," he looked over and saw what I was wearing. "You want one too?"

"Yeah just grab me an old sweatshirt or something. I'll be around probably rummaging through your mail," I joked as he walked into his room.

He came back out and tossed me an old Puddlemere United jumper from his Hogwarts days. "Thanks."

"How's my mail?" He asked.

"Nothing scandalous. You need a life," I replied.

"So what did you do today."

I smiled, "I worked, worked, then went over to the joke shop and oh yeah worked. Then I got home and you've been cordially invited to dinner at my parents house this week. Apparently they haven't seen you in forever so I must be lying when I say you're doing great."

He laughed and we continued walking down the street towards this hole in the wall bar with a great house band the best burger you can get outside of the states, or so my parents claim.

"So my parents have decided they love the States," I said as we entered Vick's.

"Hey Oliver, Hey Maggie the usual?" Sarah the normal waitress greeted us when she saw us.

"Yup," we said together and heading for a booth. Normally you had to wait to be seated but we were special. Jimmy, Vick's grandson, runs the place and he went to Hogwarts with us. He was in Gryffindor with Oliver.

"So they love the states didn't you have some sort of plan to stop that?" He asked.

"Yeah well that died when they bought the house three or so years ago. But now they're considering move there full time and using this house as a vacation home," I sighed. "I don't get it."

"So about this dinner I have to go to. When is it?"

"Some time this week Thursday would work best for me. I start a potion tomorrow and it takes three days so it should be done Wednesday night or Thursday morning so that good for you?"

"Yeah I have practice til four I'll meet you there at five?" He said.

"Perfect, we wont be there long. Dinner will be at around six. We'll be gone by eight depending on if my dad needs help with what ever car he's working on." I smiled.

"You're nutters, like Mr. Weasley nutters," Oliver nudged me with his shoulder to make sure I knew he was kidding.

"Oh totally. Loony bin here I come." I said lifting the drink Sarah brought out durning dinner planning. We clinked glasses and took a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

I was livid. Coming in second to a big game sure I could handle that. Him having to reschedule because of an emergency practice I got used to back when we had study sessions in school. Him just not showing up at my parents dinner was something entirely different. My parents gave me the mustang my father and I had been rebuilding as my birthday gift. Told me how proud they were of me and the job I've been doing even though they don't really understand it. They told me they wouldn't move to America full time unless I was okay with it. I told them I wanted them to be happy so they could go if they wanted. I told them Oliver must have just lost track of time at practice and explained that it wasn't unusual and it was nothing to be worried about.

I was never forgotten. He may have forgotten the significance of dates but I'd still see him. If we made plans he's show up. Or floocall to say he couldn't. But never had he just not shown up. I flooed to his house after dropping my beautiful car at mine. I couldn't even appreciate driving her for the first time. He wasn't there. I flooed to the pitch where they practiced. The last couple of guys still practice after three and a half hours said he rushed out of there at a quarter to five saying he was going to be late for something. He didn't tell them what. 

So what did I do? … Nothing. I did nothing. I flooed home. Made sure my car was safe in the carport of the small house I had. Took a look at her, called dad to tell him how much I loved her. Lied to him and described how she first felt driving. I petted my cat and it calmed me down some and then I did what all good best friends did. I waited until tomorrow to talk to him about it. 

It was just past 9 when I flooed to his house. He would be awake he always woke up at around 8 unless he'd been celebrating the night before. I called out but he didn't answer. I checked his whole flat but he wasn't there. He had slept there last night but he must have left early. I just went to the joke shop. I promised George I'd work a shift or two today since I didn't have any potions brewing that my interns couldn't take care of. 

"Hey love what's got you down," George asked as I entered the shop. It didn't open til 10 so I got there earlier to help restock and make sure George was doing okay. 

"I was supposed to have dinner with my parents and Oliver last night. We set it up Sunday after I left here and he didn't so up. He wasn't at his house he wasn't that the field I don't know where the hell he was but he totally forgot."

"Yeah but you're used to that right? I mean with your birthday's and all," George said not trying to be mean but just trying to figure out what he was missing.

"Yeah but with that it was never that he forgot me. He just forgot that Saturday was my birthday. I still spent all day with him. At the warm ups and then at the game but last night he just didn't show up. He didn't even send me an owl," I sighed and sat on the edge of the counter. "You know I never got to go but…"

"But what?" He asked.

"Why do I feel like I've just been stood up at the Yule ball?"

George shook his head and walked over to lean against were I just sat, "Because you fancy him. You have for years. He's just to thick to see it."

I looked at him, he looked guiltly, "You know something don't you?"

He nodded, "He was with Jenna last night. On a date. I talked to him about her like you said. And had I known about the dinner I would have reminded him and told you but I didn't."

"It's not your fault George he's a grown man he should be able to keep track of his own appointments," I leaned against his shoulder. 

"I know but you're like another sister to me. One I don't have to threaten ever bloke who looks at her and it's nice. I want to protect you. I always have and so did Fred. And I feel like-"

"Now that he's gone you're letting him down by not protecting me from Oliver being an idiot?" I finished whispering.

"Yeah," he kissed the top of my head. "But enough of this sad stuff. This is a joke shop. We're ridiculously happy here!" 

I laughed as he nudged me off the counter saying things like, "Come on now Pip Pip." 

We opened at 10 on the nose and the bustle of people kept me distracted from my problems. George was hiding the daily prophet from me all day and I'm sure it's because it had some sort of head line like "Prophet Reporter and Quidditch player seen on date" or something equally horrible. It was times like these I'm glad my parents don't get the paper. I just hope Oliver's parents don't because I'm sure mother told Kathy about the dinner and I know she and Jake sent me a card for my birthday. She'd chew Oliver out in a heart beat. 

Oliver was waiting on my coach when I got home, "Hey anything wrong?"

He looked up from the floor with a smile on his face, "I got a girlfriend."

He jumped up and hugged me. "You remember Jenna from the game right?" 

"Oh you mean only the most important game of your life?" I joked trying to hold back my anger. He was happy… and I have no backbone.

"Yeah last night we went out and I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes."

"Wow that's sudden I didn't even know you were thinking about asking her out?" I said. Normally he tells me about the girls he fancies. 

"Yeah I know but I wasn't sure she's say yes I mean we had fun when we went out with the team you know and then I owled her Tuesday when I saw an article she wrote in the prophet and she said yes." He hugged me again. 

"I'm excited for you," I said as trying to be as convincing as I could.

"You sure? You look kinda sick?" He replied.

"Yeah I just worked at the joke shop for about 8 hours and I keep forgetting how much I had teenagers," I joked putting on a better mask. 

"How is he doing?" Oliver asked. "I talked to him Wednesday but we didn't get into much."

"Better. Laughs more. Today he said pip pip. So I think we've made progress. Lee's helping a lot. I'm picking up extra shifts when I can because Ron's off with Harry saving the world of all the rouge death eaters. Ginny's there too. Hermione is in the government trying to make it less corrupt but it's the government I think it's in it's nature to be corrupt," I sighed and sat down on the coach.

"You ever feel like maybe things would be different if just one think had or hadn't been done?" 

He looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what would life had been like if Tom Riddle had never been born? Or if he had been placed in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or hell even Hufflepuff?" 

"I don't really think like that. I'm more like, do whatever you want to at that moment," he replied.

"So, Quidditch."

"Yeah," he laughed nudging me on the shoulder again. "Well the guys want to go out tomorrow and I think you were promised a guys night out?"

Every fiber of my being wanted to scream that I wasn't a guy but again I have no backbone, "Sorry I can't. But how about Sunday we head out onto the pitch and I'll help you practice?"

"You're the best," He said hugging me and then flooing away.

"Yup, that's me. The best," I muttered quietly and kicking the edge of my couch. 

After Sunday I sort of lost touch with Oliver. An outbreak hit the hospital and I was working overtime to keep everything in stock. Lee was helping George because I couldn't but they seemed to be getting closer. Lee sat George down and told him he wasn't trying to replace Fred but he would love it if he could help out full time at the shop. Become a partner of sorts. So that's going to be helpful. Mother and Father moved to America shortly after as well so it's been a couple of months since I've last seen them. Everyone seemed to have something else to do. I still kept Oliver's hangover potions stocked and went to all his games but every time I tried to talk to him it was either Jenna or Quidditch. I could handle the Quidditch but if I had to hear one more time about how she's perfect I might seriously go nutters. 

My Mustang was still in tip top shape. I sent Father some pictures of her engine so he could stop worrying. I actually never told Oliver I got her for a gift. Mother insists that I work to hard and that I need a boyfriend but I know she means well. A couple of the guys from Oliver's team owled me every once in a while to tell me that they miss me at practice and how I kept them in shape because they all wanted to look cool in front of the girl. I laughed and told them if Jenna started coming to practice it would work better because she's one to tell you if you look stupid. 

George was busy with Lee and the shop. I still stopped by every now and then to help out but they really didn't need me. They decided to hire some fresh out of Hogwarts Gryffindors to help them. I told them that wasn't fair and we Ravenclaws were hard workers too. They just laughed. Ron and Hermione were doing great last time I heard. Ron stopped by once to tell me that Harry had gotten over himself and was finally back together with Ginny. Told me I was invited to a dinner at the Burrow and Headmistress McGonagall was going to be there. It seemed my secret hope of becoming Potions Master wasn't so secret. I had always had a talent for brewing. It drove Snape batty that I wasn't placed in Slytherin but he enjoyed telling me I had no back bone.

I told Ron I'd be there and asked how the efforts to get the death eaters were going. He just said it was like a game of Quidditch Harry would drive them to the goals and he would catch them. It was funny but it just served to remind me of Oliver. He left stating that Hermione was meeting him for dinner. I smiled and waved and said goodbye like always. 

I didn't really talk to anyone until the dinner at the Burrow. Hogwarts had just gotten out for the summer so Headmistress McGonagall was less tense than usual. Charlie came in from Romania, Bill was with his wife, and Oliver with his girlfriend… oh my night is complete. 

Molly bustled around me talking about how skinny I was and how much she appreciates me helping George at the shop. I thanked her and quickly excused myself to go find Hermione and Ginny.

"Hello Ladies," I said walking up.

"Maggie!" They laughed and we hugged. You can't really be a friend with Weasley's unless you're friends with all of them.

"How are we doing?" I asked.

"I'm well. The plan at the minestry is going better than I expected-"

"That's because people know it's wise to listen to the smartest witch since Lily Potter," I cut in smiling. "That whole being a part of the golden trio doesn't hurt either."

"Yes well some of us aren't that lucky," Ginny sighed dramatically.

"Oh hush you what's this I hear about you turning down the Harpies?" I giggled.

"I wanted to help out. Getting things back to the way they were before the war is very important to all of us. And Harry's really focused on it," she defended. "Plus the Harpies can live without me as a chaser."

"Yes. Well I think Oliver was secretly glad to hear it. We all know everyone fears the mighty wrath of the Weasley's Quidditch skills."

"What's this now?" Oliver said walking up with Jenna.

"Maggie here was just telling us you're secretly relieved that Ginny's not playing chaser for the Harpies because someone couldn't handle it," Hermione joked. 

"Oh yes. Terrified of you Ginny. Completely terrified." Oliver smirked. "Now where is that boy of yours?"

"Oh Harry? Off somewhere with Ron, George, and Lee causing all sorts of mayhem I'm sure." 

I looked at Hermione and Ginny, "First years. You're dating first years."

They nodded, "We know."

"Wait, you're dating Harry Potter?" Jenna asked Ginny sizing her up. I leaned over to Hermione, "Is it just me or could you hear the capitalizations on his name?" She just nodded.

"Yes," Ginny replied as if it was an odd question. 

"Oh… well sorry I guess I am just surprised. I thought there was some kind of guy code prohibiting the dating of your best friends little sister," she tried to cover.

"Oh yes. Jenna because you know all about guy code wouldn't you?" I said before I could stop myself. Everyone turned to me in surprise. 

"Well you would, wouldn't you Mags? Oliver here mentioned a guys night you were invited to? Just the blokes isn't that what you said dear?" 

I held my tongue and smiled. She knew what she was doing, even Hermione and Ginny saw it so why couldn't Oliver. 

"Maggie, dear can you help me in here?" Molly called from the kitchen.

"Of course. I'll be right there," I called back. "Yup, just us blokes Jenna. I couldn't make it that night but it would have been fun. A couple of the guys on Oliver's team owled me to say how the wished I was there. I guess I was missed."

I turned on my heel and headed inside. Molly looked at me when I entered I know she didn't need my help, "Thank you."

"No problem dear. I don't like her very much. To… oh what's that word."

"Reporter-y?" I answered. "Like Rita?"

"Yes. That'll do." She smiled at me and winked. "I miss when you two were attached at the hip. When ever Charlie would invite Oliver over for a pickup game of Quidditch you were always there."

"I miss it too." I sighed. "Now let's get this food out before we find out why four of your guys are missing."

"Oh right you are dear."

Dinner was fine. Little digs that Oliver seemed to miss but everyone else caught were thrown from Jenna to me. 

"So Maggie I hear you want to be a Potion's Master?" Jenna began with a evil smile.

"Actually I am a certified Potion's Master," I answered back taking another bite of mashed potatoes. 

"Yes, sorry I must have forgotten. Are you sure you want to eat all that food Maggie you're looking a little round."

"No actually that's a healthy glow brought on by eating actual food you might want to try it sometime," Ginny snapped across the table in my defense. 

"Ginny," I said warningly trying to hide my smile.

She just looked at me like I had no back bone… and well I don't.

"So Oliver when is the next game?" Harry asked trying to change the subject. 

"Week from today," we answered that the same time. 

"It's the next qualifier for the Euro Cup, right?" I asked feeling bad I stole him answer.

"Yup, we normally get knocked out a couple back so I'll be in practice all week," He said. "Barely have time to eat and sleep."

"But we were going to that party Wednesday," Jenna said.

"I said I might not be able to make it. You said you'd be fine with that." He answered back.

"So Maggie, how's the car?" George said. I looked at him and saw he was just trying to cause trouble.

"What car?" Oliver asked.

"Oh her Mustang. You said it was a Mustang didn't you Maggie?" Lee said catching on.

"You mean the one you and your dad have been restoring?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," I answered trying to drag this out.

"When did he give you that?" Oliver asked. "Why?" Jenna added.

I looked right at Oliver, "He gave it to me for my birthday."

"Oh, cool." Oliver said. Everyone at the table who knew what was going on rolled their eyes. The others were confused. Gossip about Oliver and I didn't stay quiet in the Weasley clan.

"They gave it to you at that dinner?" George asked.

I looked at him sharply like _leave it alone, "Yes."_

"_But you came in that Friday to work in the shop and you looked sad," He pushed._

"_Yeah well anyways. So did I tell you all that my parents moved to America full time?" I said trying to shift the conversation. _

"_No you didn't. At the house they got in Vermont or something right?" Oliver added._

"_No," I said shortly. "The house is in Salem, Mass." _

_Everyone shuttered at the thought. I just smiled. "They don't really understand that it's got that kind of history for us."_

"_Oh that's right you're a muggle born aren't you?" Jenna said trying to draw attention back to her._

_Hermione looked at her sharply, "Do you have a problem with that?"_

_Ginny and I bit back our smiles. Ron snorted. _

"_Yes, Jenna I'm a muggle born." I said turning Jenna's focus away from people who wouldn't fight back. "You're a mother is a muggle if I'm not mistaken."_

"_Yes, she is. But she would never move to Salem. She understands our culture. My father's and mine. Did you never educate your parents?"_

"_Oh I educated them just fine," I answered. "They also have their own right and my Father has family in Salem."_

"_Well I guess you'll never see them then. Unless they come here to visit. It's sad that you can't see them whenever you want." _

"_Actually Jenna I'm visiting them in a week. I leave after Oliver's game and I don't return for three weeks," I said. I didn't want to but Mother guilt tripped me into it._

"_But Maggie you're going to miss the last two qualifiers for the Cup," Oliver said. _

"_Oliver I've been to every other game you've ever played. I'll be back in time for the Euro Cup in August and you know I'd never miss that. It's tradition we always go with your parents," I smiled. I needed to get away. Even if it meant missing two games. "This time I guess I'll just have to cheer with your parents from the sideline while you're playing."_

"_Oh, sweetie you didn't tell her?" Jenna said and everyone at the table just about groaned at the thought of whatever stupid thing Oliver did now._

"_Tell me what," I asked keeping a friendly face. Never mind I was envisioning slamming her head into the salad in front of her repeatedly. _

"_Well, Maggie. You see the thing is I didn't know if you could get that day off and I couldn't get a hold of you so when my parents flooed and said they could only get four tickets. Well Jenna nabbed one. But I guess if I'm playing you could have mine," He said quickly._

_I just about couldn't breath. For Twelve years we went to the Quidditch World Cup together. Well every three years they had it within the last twelve. "No, it's fine. I mean you've never had a girlfriend when the cup rolled around so I guess I can just sit this one out. Yeah I'll just spend some more time with my family in the States." _

_George mutter, "Are you kidding me?"_

_I kicked him under the table and mouthed "Shut it."_

_Pulling my napkin out of my lap I looked down the table, "Actually Molly I have to get to work. I have a potion that should be just about done. Do you want me to put my dish in the kitchen?" _

"_That's fine sweetie. Oliver can grab it for you when he takes his in," Molly winked at me. "Be sure to come say bye before you leave for the states though."_

"_I'll stop by after the game." I nodded. Said my goodbyes and left. I think anger would be the appropriate word for what I'm feeling. Anger and the strong urge to punch someone in the face. _

_I stopped half way back to the house. No I couldn't, could I? Well maybe I could but I shouldn't. Should I? Nope I shouldn't but I was going to._

"_Maggie did you forget something?" Oliver asked standing up. _

"_Yeah actually I did," I said before punching him in the face. "That."_

_George, Lee, and Ron cheered. Harry chocked on his potatoes. Ginny and Hermione were smiling their heads off and Molly was hiding her smile but I saw it. _

"_What was that for?" He asked confused beyond all belief._

"_The sad thing is I know you honestly have no idea what that was for. Goodbye Oliver." I made my retreat feeling extremely satisfied. _

_If I was being totally honest with myself I knew it was only half Jenna's fault he was being an idiot but honestly after 16 year of friendship really? _

_I made it back home and turned off my fireplace so people couldn't come calling. I made myself a nice cup of tea and sat on the coach with my cat and my book and got a scary look at what my future would be like. _

_Yup. I'm the crazy cat lady. I realized that was all I was going to be when I realized that I punched Professor McGonagall's favorite student in front of her. I'm never teaching at Hogwarts. _


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver watched stunned as she walked away. Maggie had never hit anyone. There were a couple of guys who tried things back in Hogwarts but he was there to deal with that. Turning back to the group he saw everyone smiling, "What did I miss?"

"You're kidding right?" George asked.

"Uh… no."

"When was her birthday Oliver?" Ginny asked.

"What are you talking about? Her birthday isn't until…" He trailed off staring into space. "It was the day of the qualifier. My first qualifier on the team. How did I miss that?"

"Because you were focused on nothing but the game. She understood you know," George began. "Didn't even care that you forgot it. What she was upset about was you completely forgetting about her parents dinner the following Thursday. The same day you asked Jenna here on a date for."

"The same Thursday she got the mustang." Lee said.

Oliver sat back down in his chair. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"Because she's used to it," Jenna said.

"You seriously didn't know did you?" Hermione asked.

"Did you know it was her birthday when we met?" Oliver asked Jenna.

"Yes, she told me when you went into the locker room," Jenna answered.

"What did you mean Hermione?" Oliver turned to acknowledged her.

"Look I'm breaking about a dozen friend rules but you seriously didn't know that she's been in love with you since Hogwarts?" Hermione answered.

"What," Oliver said.

"Mate, Friday she came into the shop and said you missing her parents dinner was like getting stood up at the Yule Ball. She didn't even go to the Yule Ball. You guys graduated the year before."

"She helped us get ready for it," Hermione spoke up. She felt a little guilty for making such a big deal about it with Maggie, maybe then she wouldn't feel so bad. "Found the dress for me to wear."

"We talked a lot about it," Ginny added. "She said it sounded like the ball for the muggle children's story Cinderella. Hermione had to explain it to me."

"Basically this girl who all her life has been told she's ugly or worthless gets a wish granted by a fairy godmother. She goes to the ball and meets the Prince and they dance all night. However, at the stroke of midnight her beautiful gown starts turning back into rags and she runs out of there. She left behind a glass slipper. He searches the entire kingdom for the girl that the slipper fits. Finally he comes upon Cinderella's house. Her evil stepmother and two stepsisters try to keep the Prince away from Cinderella but he finds her and the slipper fits and they fall in love. They end up living happily ever after." Hermione finished with a smile.

"Why didn't she just say something?" Oliver asked.

"Why would she?" George spat. "It's not like she wasn't used to it. How many birthday's did you forget? How many times did you cancel study sessions or lunches because of Quidditch?"

"She was used to it," Jenna said. "When you went into the locker room she told me that if we started something not to expect you to care for me before Quidditch. Told me to get used to being in the second spot because everyone always is when it comes to you."

"She honestly believes that? That I care for Quidditch more than her? She's my best mate!" Oliver said. "Okay I forgot a birthday I'll admit that but she knows I get tunnel vision she should have said something."

"Oh please. This isn't the first thing she's done that you haven't picked up on," Hermione said with venom in her voice. The others looked at her in shock. "What? Do you think your hangover potion just restocks itself? That some magical birthday fairy gets everyone together for a big bash? Did you know your mother sent her a birthday card? That she made an excuse to her parents when they were mad you didn't show up?"

Oliver hung his head as she continued, "Of course you didn't. You haven't seen Maggie in years."

With that Hermione stood up from the table, "As soon as we started talking. As soon as we told you that you missed her birthday you should have gone after her. But you didn't."

She took off towards the house. Oliver stood up, "I've got to go. I've got to find her. Explain."

"You have practice in an hour?" Jenna reminded him.

"I'll be late. It's fine," Oliver said a little dazed not really paying attention to his surroundings. "I've got to go."

He took off towards the house, "WAIT!"

He turned back towards a very angry Jenna, "So you're telling me that you wont miss a single Quidditch practice when it means going out with me but you'll blow one off when it comes to Maggie?"

"Jenna she's my best mate, I have to go." Oliver moved closer to the house.

"Unbelievable. You don't even see her as a girl. You call her one of the guys but you still are rushing off to see her?"

"She's always been one of the guys even if she's a girl. Does that mean I forgot that she's a girl, no. But I've to find her. Jenna I have to go."

"No. Right here Right now. Choose: me or her." Jenna said stomping her foot like a child.

Oliver looked at her, "Don't ask me to choose."

"To late. Me or her?"

He tilted his head and without an ounce of remorse replied, "Her."

"What!" Jenna screamed.

"Her. Jenna you may be my girlfriend but she's been my best mate for at least 16 years. You can't compete with that." He shrugged. "Sorry. I've got to go."

He finished his way into the house. Hermione stood by the fire place holding a bag of floo powder up for him, "She's known about this dinner for a month there's no way she'd have a potion interrupt it. She'll kill me for telling you this but I'm breaking all the rules tonight. She sings at a muggle club every once in a while. I think she'll be there. If you're ready I'll take you."

He hugged her, "Thank you Hermione."

"Don't thank me yet. She'll probably slap you again." She smiled.

He smiled back, "Worth it."

Sorry it's so short but I needed to get the break up over with and next chapter might be the last I haven't decided. Let you know. It's a little sloppy but I didn't want to leave you in suspense for to long.


	5. AN

Hey all. I'm just finishing up an English class for college and I realized I'm kind of awful at sentence structure and things of that sort. So starting 8/12/11 I'm going to be revising chapters and reposting them. It shouldn't take long because I've already started on the drafts on my computer but I thought I'd give you a warning. -Author


End file.
